made of magic
by negotiate
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Hogwarts, and how their paths crossed. AU.
1. i

**disclaimer**: I own neither _Naruto_ nor _Harry Potter_.

* * *

**i.**

Haruno Sakura met Uchiha Sasuke at the age of eleven.

With no older siblings or friends to help her, getting her trunk up the Hogwarts Express was tough. Finding an empty carriage was even tougher. Dragging her things behind her, Sakura passed carriage after carriage of noisy students, each talking animatedly about the new school year. Beside her sizable trunk, Sakura looked more like she was nine and not eleven. It didn't help that she had bubblegum pink hair and a short stature for her age. Honestly, sometimes Sakura thought she resembled a _house elf_ more than anything.

It should have really come as no surprise that she would be easy pickings for bullies, but Sakura was completely unprepared for the foot that tripped her and brought her down easily along with her large suitcase. A group of boys surrounded her, laughing at her misfortune.

"Oh, what do we have here? A first year girlie! With pink hair at that! Man, look at that large forehead!"

Sakura tried, really _tried _to stop the tears from flowing (she was a big girl now, she told herself. Daddy told her that she had grown up) but it still came in the end. She had always been a bit of a cry baby. Naturally, it prompted the boys to taunt her even more.

"What, crying for your daddy already? Too bad, kid, he's not here to save you! Man, what a kid… what are you, five? Still calling for daddy and mummy?"

Sakura hated it. Hated her size, hated her childlike features, hated how easily bullied she was. But there was nothing she could do. After all, she was just a kid who had been too overly protected by her parents. She resigned herself to keeping quiet, hoping that the bullies would leave her alone after a while—

"Stop harassing her."

Sakura started. She looked up, only to see a boy with the _prettiest_ features she had ever seen. Vaguely, at the back of her mind, she knew that boys weren't meant to be _pretty_, but there was no other way to describe the features of this boy. He was shorter than the bullies, but his dark hair, onyx eyes and aristocratic features made him look menacing.

"Eh, who's this kid? Another first year? Trying to play the hero already? Tch. What's your name, kid? Itching for a beating?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

His name seemed to hold some sort of power because after a "tch, another one of those damn Uchiha kids", the bullies left. Her savior took one look at her, and turned to walk back to his carriage, two doors down from where she was on the floor.

"My carriage has seats, if you're looking for any."

Sakura gaped for a moment, before standing up and dusting herself off. She gathered her belongings quickly and moved into his carriage.

"Um, t-thank you."

The boy merely inclined his head in acknowledgement. They spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts in silence, but Sakura had never enjoyed such a comfortable silence until that point.

Uchiha Sasuke became Haruno Sakura's first friend at Hogwarts.

* * *

**notes. **very, very short, but stay tuned. Have a few more chapters already typed out!


	2. ii

**disclaimer: **I own neither _Naruto_ nor _Harry Potter_.**  
**

* * *

**ii.**

Uchiha Sasuke did not talk to Haruno Sakura until three years later.

It wasn't that he didn't see her around. With her bright pink hair, who wouldn't notice her? And sure, they had classes together, but he was _Slytherin_ and she was _Gryffindor_, and though everyone knew both houses had a (perhaps a little less than) _friendly_ rivalry, a rivalry was still a rivalry, and speaking to your rivals were generally frowned upon.

Not that he wanted to speak to her, no. He was _the _Uchiha Sasuke, the legacy of a long line of talented wizards and witches to ever grace the presence of Hogwarts. People _lined up_ to talk to him, not the other way around, and most certainly not for whimsical (_smartcutepretty_) girls with pink hair and eyes the colour of freshly cut grass.

Sasuke pondered the girl for a moment. She was sitting a mere three tables away, and he had long since finished his potions assignment for the class (as usual, and as expected), though he did notice that she seemed to have done the same. Sasuke admitted freely to himself that the past two years could have only been good to her. The Haruno Sakura sitting three tables away from him was no longer the one he remembered from three years ago, the awkward adolescent with the too-large forehead who couldn't stand up for herself on the Express. The Haruno Sakura now looked almost like one of those of Mother's prized china dolls—she had grown into her large forehead, and her porcelain features made her look so fragile, so _breakable_.

Except she wasn't. The Haruno Sakura now could cast a curse on any attackers in the blink of an eye (her skills in dueling were almost as good as his), give anyone a nasty bruise that seemed to last for months with a fist (he _swore_ he'd seen her push one of Ravenclaw's _Beaters_ off his broomstick after a particularly nasty Bludger to her best friend's face), and singlehandedly win at least fifty points for Gryffindor in every single class she took (Sasuke would occasionally wonder why in the name of_Merlin_ this girl was in Gryffindor—she was most definitely way too _smart_ to be lumped together with the house full of reckless idiots) and every single Quidditch game she played in (Haruno Sakura's prowess as a Chaser was unrivalled, even by his own excellent team).

Haruno Sakura was different. Haruno Sakura was grown up.

Uchiha Sasuke _perhapskindofsortofreally_ liked it.

**.**

It was one chilly morning in September when their paths crossed again.

Sasuke had woken up at six in the morning, much too early for a Sunday. The sun hadn't risen yet, and everyone in the entire common room was most probably still asleep, but Sasuke—Sasuke felt alert. Too alert to go back to sleep. He retrieved his Firebolt from his enchanted trunk, and silently got dressed before trudging out of the common room, broomstick in hand.

Sasuke loved flying. And that was precisely what he was going to do. He had mentally listed out a chart of vigorous flying maneuvers and things to do for his impromptu personal training session. Sasuke _knew _that he was an excellent Seeker (heck, the other students and even some professors claimed him to be one of the best Seekers in Hogwarts history), but Sasuke believed in constant improvement, and he worked towards it.

It was to his utter surprise when he already found someone there, already up in the air on what he could identify as the latest Nimbus broomstick, albeit in an decidedly ostensible shade of pink. Sasuke knew only one person with a customized pink broomstick, and that was—

"Hey, Sasuke."

A girl with bubblegum pink hair and eyes so bright he swore they _glowed_ against the faint light of the rising sun.

"Haruno."

She giggled, and he made a mental note of how nice her voice sounded when she was laughing. "Just Sakura, please. It's not like we're strangers."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Sure, they had met each other before, maybe even exchanged around five words, but that was it. If they weren't strangers, then what were they? Acquaintances? Sakura appeared to notice his discomfort, and Sasuke thought he saw a small blush dusting her (porcelain) cheek.

"W-well, I've always seen you as my friend, but umm… I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries? I—"

"Hn. Friends." It wasn't an outright declaration (Sasuke didn't do loud, or, _heaven forbid_, tactless), but it was as much as a confirmation that Sakura needed. She smiled then, and edged closer to him in midair.

"Well, Sasuke… did you come here to fly, too? Want to join me?"

"Aa." He mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off the ground, rising a few feet higher above Sakura. She grinned widely, and sped off towards the posts. Sasuke took a moment to take in how the rising sun illuminated her features, and then started in her direction.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura forged their first real bond in their fourth year.

* * *

**notes.** Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed this story! There's no happier thing for an author than knowing someone out there is enjoying their work. :)


	3. iii

**disclaimer. **I own neither _Naruto_ nor _Harry Potter_.

* * *

**iii.**

Uchiha Sasuke realizes how important Haruno Sakura is to him at fifteen.

They are in their fifth year now, and Sakura and him are both prefects. They don't talk much during their duties despite how they have to work with each other at times (she is Gryffindor and he is Slytherin, after all), but mornings are always a different story.

Sasuke knows that his morning flying routine with Sakura would cause a lot of trouble for the both of them if people found out. Both of them are on their respective house Quidditch teams, and training together was a definite no-no because that would be _fraternizing with the enemy_, especially at this point of time when the Quidditch Cup match (it was, again, between Gryffindor and Slytherin) was so close. Tension between both houses was at an all-time high, and Sasuke _knows_ that hell would freeze over if people knew that the both of them were training (talking) together in the wee hours of the morning.

He isn't ready to give up their morning routine though. Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but he enjoys mornings with Sakura. They would occasionally exchange small talk while practicing various flying maneuvers, and through their little chats, Sasuke came to know more about her. He knows she was _almost_ placed into Ravenclaw (the Sorting Hat had _very seriously_ contemplated it before calling out Gryffindor), she _loves_ reading (she liked spending her off-days curled up in the armchair right in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, just reading), she enjoyed loud parties (Sasuke could never understand, parties gave him headaches), and she liked flying because it made her feel free (he could understand _that_—after all, that was his favourite part of flying, too).

Then there were the moments of fleeting touch. There were countless times when their arms would brush each other midair, and there were times when she held on to him to prevent herself from falling off when they were sitting and talking (or rather, when _Sakura_ was talking) in midair (he allowed her to sit on his Firebolt, because it was awkward to talk with their broomsticks side by side in the air).

Sasuke knows that he is falling for Sakura. He has always been self-aware, even as a child, and he's honest enough to admit to himself that he perhaps has a liking towards her. Even so, Sasuke dismisses it as a normal feeling—he is a hormonal teenage boy, after all, and Sakura is just a pretty girl he spends too much time with. It is only normal to feel a sort of attraction to her. Sasuke knows that one day, they would have to part, but for now, he allows himself to simply enjoy the quiet moments in the mornings with Sakura.

**.**

Sasuke is proven wrong in the end.

It is the year-end inter-House Quidditch Cup match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both teams are in top condition, and neither team concedes a goal. The match becomes violent, however, when Sakura manages to out-fly his teammates to score the first goal of the match, prompting the crowd's loud cheers. Everything becomes frantic after that. The Beaters use every opportunity to bat the Bludgers at the opposing team, while the Chasers fly around at high-speed while passing the Quaffle. Sasuke tunes the noise out, looking for the telltale glint of gold that indicates the Golden Snitch, all the while dodging Bludgers and observing the opposing team's Seeker, Naruto. Unlike him, Naruto is flying around almost as haphazardly as the Bludgers, but Sasuke knows better than to underestimate him—Naruto is almost as good a Seeker as himself.

"SAKURA!" Naruto's shout breaks through Sasuke's careful concentration, causing him to look at Naruto's line of sight.

There's Sakura, a Bludger at her back, tipping her off-balance and causing her to fall off the pink Nimbus.

There's Sakura, valiantly trying to grasp on to whatever grip she has left on her broomstick before her (bright, beautiful) green eyes flutter close, signaling that she's out cold.

There's Sakura, falling to the ground. And his clear, sharp, analytical mind tells him that he's the only one close enough to prevent her fall, because everyone else is just too high up and too far away.

Sasuke prepares to fly towards her, but then… There's the Snitch. Exactly ten metres away from Naruto, who is still distracted. And there are all his teammates, shouting at him to go for it, because this is for the House Cup and nothing else _matters _apart from winning.

Needless to say, Sasuke's torn. But then he remembers early mornings, soft pink hair with satin skin and those bright, _bright _eyes and he knows he has his answer.

Sasuke flies towards the ground at a blistering speed, right below the falling pink mass, and cushions Sakura's fall. He thinks he might have broken a few bones here and there (or maybe _everywhere_, actually) but then he feels Sakura breathing and her soft, soft skin, and he can't feel the pain from his broken bones anymore.

The entire stadium is silent with the exception of both teams flying to the ground and dismounting their brooms and the soft murmurs among the crowd of "is he crazy?" and "he could have gotten the Snitch, they were all so distracted!" and "bloody hell, we just lost the House Cup!" but Sasuke can't find it in himself to care, because Sakura's _safe _and still _alive_ and _breathing_ and not a pink splat on the ground.

He cradles Sakura in his arms and sits them both up as much as he can with his broken bones and gently tips her mouth open with his fingers to allow the professors to give Sakura some sort of potion. Her eyes flutter open almost immediately after, and Sasuke can't hide the relief that bursts forth in his chest.

"S-Sasuke?"

"You _annoying_ girl."

She smiles then, a smile that's bright enough to light up the entire stadium, and Sasuke allows himself to finally, _finally _bring his head closer to hers to give her a short, chaste kiss on the lips. She grins even wider if possible and brings her hand up to the back of his head, trying to bring him closer again but—

"_Ahem. _Sorry to interrupt, guys, but the game's not over yet. You can, uh, save that for later."

The thing about Naruto was that he _couldn't_ understand the difference between the volumes of normal speech and shouting. Sasuke swears the entire crowd (including the professors) is_ snickering_ at him, and normally Sasuke would be _extremely irritated_, but for some reason all he can feel is a sort of contentment, rather than irritation.

Sasuke later realizes that the professors were already ready to cast the spell that would cushion Sakura's fall to the ground, and that his heroic act had inadvertently caused Slytherin the loss of a Quidditch and House Cup for not much reason. It didn't matter, anyway.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't get the Snitch, but he did get the girl.

* * *

**notes. **Again, to everyone who reviewed and alerted, thank you for everything! There have been some concerns about character development, and I'd just like to apologize if their relationship appears to be a little rushed out. I didn't really plan for this to become a long fic, and it was more like a bunch of semi-related drabbles, and so things might progress rather quickly in this story. Still, thank you to everyone for follows this fic! There's still maybe one or two more chapters coming up, so stay tuned. :)


End file.
